Cold Ones Vs Human Immortals
by AliceCullen3
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella meets a new vampire family. But they're not what they seem.
1. The Lewis Kids

**AN: This is set when Edward leaves Bella and Bella is in the meadow with Laurent. So basically this is set in new moon. I don't own Twilight. I do own the characters that have nothing to do with twilight.**

Cold Ones VS Human Immortals

**Bella's POV**

Laurent was looking at me in a hungry way. I knew there was no way to escape. He was faster than me. Then all of a sudden 3 bats swooped down and started to attack Laurent's face. Laurent screamed in pain. Then suddenly the 3 bats flew back in the trees. When I looked back at Laurent, I was shocked at what I saw; some of his flesh was gone. Then Laurent looked to his left.

"I don't believe it." He said. I looked too and saw nothing. I quickly look back at Laurent and he was still staring. So I looked and almost jumped with surprise as I saw a big black bear expect it wasn't a bear, it was a wolf. But the wolf wasn't alone; behind him were four others that were huge like the black one. One was a deep gray, one was a brown, one reddish brown and the other one was a dark brown. Laurent started to run away in the opposite direction. 4 of them followed him but the one with reddish brown fur. I quickly shot it a glance and I notice it looking at me. I looked away very quickly. I hope I wasn't going to be the wolf's lunch. Then suddenly, memories of Jacob popped into my head. Then all of a sudden the wolf quickly followed the rest of its pack. I was about to break down when I heard light footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around and gasped. They were all extraordinary beautiful like the Cullen's. They were pale white too. However, they did not have golden eyes like the Cullen's. There were 5 of them. 2 boys and 3 girls. They all look like they could be in high school. 2 of the 3 girls had dark blond hair, so they must be twins. Expect one of the boys, who look like he was the eldest out of all 5 of them, had the same shade of dark blond hair like the girls. They also had light blue eyes, so they must be triplets. The other boy looked like he could be my twin but his brown hair was lighter than mine and his eyes were a muddy brown. The girl looked like she was the youngest, about 15 probably. She had brown hair too but had blue green eyes. The boy from the triplets stepped forward and introduced himself.

"My name is Adam. These are my triplets, Stevie and Poppy," the 2 girls smiled at me in a friendly way, "this is my younger brother Sam but everyone calls him Sammy," the boy who looked like my twin was about to give me a smile but Adam gave him a glare, so I didn't get a smile from Sammy, "and Selena who is the youngest in our family," Selena gave me a smile and a little wave, "we are the Lewis family."

"I'm Bella Swan" I told them not wanting to be rude. Then I asked the first question that popped into my head.

"How can you tell Stevie and Poppy apart?" I asked.

"Well let's just say they wear their favourite colours" Adam replied with a kind smile. I then looked at what they were all wearing.

One of the triplet girls wore a beautiful light pink dress. The other one wore a light green dress. Selena was totally different from her elder sisters. She had blue dungarees on with a light blue shirt underneath. Sammy had light blue jeans that looked faded and had a plain white shirt with buttons on, he also had a blue tie on as well but in was not done up in a neat way. In fact Sammy looked like a very messy person. Adam on the other had jeans, with a brown belt and a green shirt neatly tucked in. I also notice they weren't wearing any shoes. If they got here without any shoes they aren't human because humans don't walk in a forest without any shoes on otherwise they will hurt their feet. I looked at them. They didn't look in any pain. Then suddenly, I blurted out before could stop myself.

"You aren't human otherwise you'll be in pain by now."

"I was wondering how long that took you to figure it out." Sammy said me but also showing me his white teeth.

"Take a look at his teeth Bella" Selena said, smiling encouragingly for me to look. So I took a step forward. I jumped back in shock when I saw his teeth. From what I saw when I looked closer were four fangs of where his canines should be. Sammy started laughing at my expression, while the other 4 frowned at him. Strangely, Sammy reminded me of Emmett.

"I guess the cold ones don't have fangs like we human immortals do." Sammy said after he got over his laughing fit.

"Human Immortals?" I asked confused.

"I think you better sit down before we tell you." Selena told me. So I sat down against a tree trunk. The others sat across from me.

"Bella, we're different types of vampires. The one that the wolves attack is a cold one." Selena started.

"I know what the cold ones are. I used to date one" I told them. I t hurt me so much just saying that. I then pulled my legs up to my chest, buried my face in my knees and wrapped my arms round my legs beginning to cry. Then suddenly I felt some cool strong arms around me. I looked up to see who it was and was surprise to see Sammy comforting me. But I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed in his chest. Sammy responded by putting one hand on my back and started patting it like I was a little child. He then started to rock me back and forth gently. After a few minutes of this, I climbed off his lap and back to the tree.

"Sorry about that" I apologised.

"That's okay Bella. Selena can you please continue." Sammy replied.

"Okay. Human Immortals are the Cold Ones twin because we can get killed the same way," Selena continued, "our characteristics are we don't sparkle in sunlight, we're fast, strong, are eye colour doesn't change colour if we drink animal blood, those who drink human blood gets red eyes, we go to sleep, but not that long as we don't use much energy as human do, we eat and drink, we have fangs that slide in and out of our gums, we can turn into bats, our temperature is below human temperature, we are pale white, it takes 5 to 10 minutes for our venom to change a human to a vampire, we speak are own language, we don't get easily distracted, we have good self control around humans, we can be seen in mirrors and photos, we drink blood but I guess all vampires do that, we're immortal so we can't age and finally, some vampires have special talents."

"Like Selena here." Sammy joked.

"What can you do Selena?" I asked curious.

"I can sense things around me" Selena replied.

"Does your cold one or his family have any special talents?" one of the triplet girls asked.

"How did you know he had a family?" I asked surprise.

"Well you'll be dead right now if you were going out with one." The girl replied.

"Well yes. He could read everyone's mind but mine, his sister, who was my best friend, can see the future and her mate can feel whatever everyone else is feeling and can also make you feel whatever he wants you to feel." I told them. I told them the truth for two reasons. One, I was a bad liar and two, I just felt like I could trust them as they trusted me with their secret.

"Awesome" was all Sammy said.

"Yes well expect for the fact that our mother can see the future too." Selena said. Mother? They never said that they could have children. Adam saw my confuse expression and quickly told me.

"We're her adopted children. There are seven of us in the family. Five kids, a mother and a father."

They were just like the Cullen. There were seven in their family. Unless, I could join them. There will be eight of us then. I might not be what he is but I live forever.

"Can I join your family please?" I asked. While I had been thinking this all through, they were talking quietly between themselves. They suddenly jumped at my outburst.

"You want to be part of our family" the other triplet girl asked me.

"Yes I do, I've always wanted to be one." I told them, getting excited that they might actually do it for me.

"I don't know. What about your family?" Adam asked worriedly.

"Oh don't be such a spoilt sport Adam. I'm sure we can fake her death." Sammy said. I was pleased at least someone wanted me to be part of the family.

"I don't think we should fake Bella's death" Adam said.

"Okay then. What should we do then smarty pants?" Sammy asked.

"We could first change her, and then I could take her back to her house and give an excuse to her parents. They won't notice a thing different about her" Selena whispered.

"That's the best idea I ever heard come out your mouth. I'm proud to call you my sister." Sammy told Selena. Selena then gave Sammy a small smile and muttered a thank you to him.

"We better tell mom and dad we've got a new member joining our family," said the triplet that wore the green dress "I'm Stevie by the way" so Stevie's favourite colour was green and Poppy's favourite colour is pink. Then the triplets quickly stood up and turned into bats. They looked like the bats that attacked Laurent. They then flew off into the forest

"He was going to drink your blood. We had to do something." Selena told me quietly. I looked back at Selena and saw happiness in her eyes.

"So how do we do this?" I asked Sammy and Selena.

"First I'm going to bite into your neck and then inject something that numbs the pain" Sammy said, taking out a syringe in a bag I hadn't notice before.

"Can't I change her, you change me and I haven't changed anyone yet. So it's only fair that I change her." Selena argued back. Sammy rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, but if you do it, it will look quite weird." Sammy told her. She then sighed in defeat and then went to the bag and started looking through it. Sammy then blocked my view from her by leaning towards me and placed his lips on my neck like he was kissing it. Though he was not kissing it instead he bit into me but I had been expecting it. My eyelids were then heavy, so I close them. A few seconds after I closed my eyes I felt a slight pinch on my arm. I knew that it was Sammy injecting me so I did nothing to stop him. Then I blacked out.

**Selena POV**

"So how do we do this?" Bella asked me and Sammy.

"First I'm going to bite into your neck and then inject something that numbs the pain" Sammy lied, taking out the syringe, which had a liquid in it that could make our kind of vampires have children. I hope if Bella ever does find out, that she's not too mad about it. Then I realised what Sammy had said.

"Can't I change her, you change me and I haven't changed anyone yet. So it's only fair that I change her." I argued back. Sammy just rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah, but if you do it, it will look quite weird." Sammy told me. He was right it would look weird if I did it so I sighed in defeat and look for a game me and Sammy can play during Bella's transformation. In the background I heard Sammy bite into Bella's neck and inject her with the liquid. I then pulled out a game. It was called battleships. I then used my vampire speed to set the game up. I then set up my battleships. While I was setting the game up, Sammy was wiping the syringe on his shirt and then put it back in the bag.

"I love that game" Sammy told me. So we both started playing battleship not focus on our surroundings as we both wanted to destroy each other in battleships.

"What are you guys doing?" said a voice that made us both jump. We turned to see Bella smiling at us. That's weird. How comes I can't feel her presence. Then I remembered her saying her boyfriend couldn't read her mind, so I guess it had something to do with that.

"Come on Bella. Let's talk to your parents" I said. Getting my blue plimsolls out of the bag and quickly putting them on.

"You mean let's talk to my dad" Bella corrected me. Her dad? Maybe she lives with him then. I guess I'll ask her on the way there.

"Okay if you ladies don't mind, I'm going home. Make sure you bring all your things with you Bella." Sammy told us. Then he quickly put some black sneakers on as he wouldn't be able to carry the bag if he was a bat. As soon as he was done he quickly ran off in the forest. Then Bella lead the way out of the forest at top speed. 2 minutes later we were beside a truck. Bella took out the keys to the truck and unlocked it with vampire speed. We both got in and Bella started to drive to her father's house.

"So what excuse are we going to give my dad then?" Bella asked me. Good thing I thought through this.

"Say you don't want to live in forks as it is tearing you apart because everything reminds you of him here." I told her.

"Okay" she whispered.

"How comes you live with your dad and not your mum?" I asked her politely.

"I'll tell you later." She replied. After that we sat in silent for the rest of the trip. 10 minutes later we were at a house who I thought might be her father's house. I was right because a few seconds later a man with brown curly hair and chocolate eyes came out of the house.

"Bella, I thought you were at the Stanley's." Her father said. Luckily Bella didn't act like a vampire.

"I was hiking and caught up with a friend from Phoenix." Bella told her father then nodding to me.

"Sorry for making Bella late home, but we've got so caught up and everything." I said like I was an innocent little girl. Luckily he brought it.

"Well I'm glad you're talking to someone outside of school and are not ill." He told her.

"Well I thought that well, your right dad. I should get away from here. Everything reminds me of him. So I thought that I could stay with Selena and her family." she whispered but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"And what do your parents think of this Selena?" Bella's father asked me. As if mom saw this coming, which she probably did, my phone started to play I miss you by Miley Cyrus to say that I had a text message. I then looked at the phone to read the message though I can probably guess what it said.

_Of course Bella can join our family. Love u Selena,_

_Mom_

"Mom said yes Mr Swan." I replied with a smile.

"Please call me Charlie Selena. Okay Bella you can go, so go and pack." Charlie told his daughter.

"Okay dad" said Bella with a small smile. Then Bella walked off into the house tripping on the way. Since Bella would break down on telling me and the family about her relationship with the cold one, I decided it would be best to ask her father.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with Bella theses days?" I asked Charlie.

"She hasn't told you," I shook my head "well why don't we go in the kitchen and I'll tell you." So we both went into the house to the kitchen. Charlie then sat down in a chair so I copied him.

"Well it started when Bella came to live with me while her mother Renee went to Florida with her new husband Phil. She then met the Cullen family. I thought they were a nice family. You see Dr Cullen used to work at the hospital here in Forks. His children never cause any trouble even though they were all adopted. The one who dated my daughter was called Edward Cullen who is the same age as Bella. His sister had such enthusiasm, her name was Alice. She is such an amazing girl that I like her more than Edward because she wasn't the one that broke her heart. After he left, she was like she didn't have a soul anymore until she started hanging out with Jacob Black. I saw more colour in her cheeks and more life in her eyes. Then he started to get ill and didn't call Bella back when he promised her. But I'm glad she's getting out of here. It's not good for her here." That might be the longest speech I have ever heard in my whole entire life.

"Maybe Bella should say goodbye to this Jacob kid as well" I told him. Then as on cue, Bella then came into the room carrying one suitcase and two bags.

"I'm ready to go now" Bella muttered. I knew deep down that she'll miss her father.

"Miss you bells" Charlie muttered blushing slightly. Bella then put her suitcase down and gave her dad an awkward one arm hug. I take it that they are very embarrassed showing each other their feelings for one another.

"I also say goodbye to Jake as well." She said. Then she grabbed her suitcase and hulled it out of the house towards her truck. Charlie then gave her a hand putting her stuff in the back while I was climbing in the truck. Bella then said one last goodbye and stumbled to the truck. She didn't have to do that, but I guess that she's a very clumsy person when she was human. She then started the truck and we headed off to her friend house to say goodbye. Fifteen minutes later, we were at wooden house. Bella then got out of the truck and walked human paced to the front door.

**Bella POV**

I then walked up to the Black's house, at what I hope was a human pace. Then I was at the front door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After five seconds later Billy Black answered the door.

"Sorry Bella but Jacob can't have any visitors." Billy told me.

"I know, I just wanted to say good bye as I'm leaving Forks and I'm not coming back." I muttered.

"Okay, I understand Bella. I'll tell Jake." He said with no emotion. He then shut the door. I stood there for two seconds and then turned around and walked back to the truck. When I got in, Selena started to tell me where to go to get to her house. When we arrived at her house I was shocked at what it looked like. It looked nothing like the Cullen's house. It had no glass walls. It was grey and haunted. It looked like something that would be in a horror movie. However, it still looks like a nice house. Then I and Selena got out the truck, but we were too slow getting my bags. It was Sammy that got my bags. We then all headed to the house, but for me I was heading to the beginning of my new life.

**Please review as worked really hard on it. Tell me what you think of the first chapter. I will have the next chapter updated soon. Please check out my other fanfics. **


	2. 100 years later

**Stevie: AliceCullen3 does not own twilight.**

**Sammy: She does own us awesome Vampires, which are better the cold one Cullen's.**

**Selena: He would call them bloodsuckers or leeches like the shape shifters wolves do, but he will also be insulting himself too.**

**AliceCullen3: Sammy, Selena, stop saying rude things about twilight.**

**Sammy: Why?**

**AliceCullen3: Because twilight fans might hate me for making characters that take the micky out of the twilight vampires and I happen to love twilight.**

**Selena: Sorry.**

**Sammy: Can I say one last thing.**

**AliceCullen3: What?**

**Sammy: AliceCullen3 needs help uploading some pictures from the last chapter. They are our clothes of what we are wearing in the meadow and what we look like. Apparently she is clueless and has no idea on how to do it so please tell her how if you know.**

**AliceCullen3: I'm not that clueless Sammy.**

**Sammy: I know I just say it because I know it will wind you up.**

**AliceCullen3: Well here is the next chapter of Cold Ones Vs Human Immortals. Enjoy!**

Cold Ones Vs Human Immortals

Chapter 2: 100 years later

**Bella's POV**

Hi, I'm Isabella Marie Swan Lewis. 100 years ago I was normal human breaking apart when my cold one vampire called Edward broke up with me. If I was human, I would be tearing up inside. I used to do that after 15 years after I had become a human immortal.

I have learned a lot about being a vampire of my kind and have learnt to respect it. Over the years I met people from my kind, witches, heaven stars, fire elements, water elements, wind elements, earth elements, light elements, dark elements, unicorns, aliens, cold ones, shape shifters werewolves, fairies and the grim reaper.

I now know how the others became what they were. Thomas Lewis is my adopted father but I call him Dad. His is kind of like Carlisle as Tom lived in the same type of century as Carlisle did. Tom was born in 1449. The first ever century the British ever started believing in mythical creatures. When Tom was 20 he wanted to see if they creatures were really true or just a sick twisted story in everybody head. So one night he wanted to prove to everyone that there were no such things as vampires, witches and werewolves.

His proof would be that if he does come back alive they would believe him. If he didn't, well they would be more worried than ever. So he was walking in an empty street not taking any notice as he didn't believe in mythical creatures. However, he was attack by someone like us and that had accidently lost control. When he woke up he was in an alley way all by himself. There was no one to guide him. He thought people would think he was a ghost of himself so he moved up to Scotland. He didn't know what he was until he was thirsty 3 weeks after he transformed.

Anything he drank didn't do anything. So he wandered alone in a forest to die until he saw a herd of deer run that moment he had found out what he was and how he wouldn't be a monster.

Then in 1562 he was taking a walk like always. During his time as a vampire he had found he knew anything by its smell. While he was taking his walk a woman called Grace William was going to kill herself because everyone thought she was a witch even her parents because she could see the future and that was not normal for a woman.

Tom saw her preparing herself for her death. In that moment he felt like he wanted to protect her that he wanted to be with her. Tom told me that it was love at first sight. So he ran as quickly as he could and managed to wrap his arms around her. Grace told me she would have pushed him off but she felt right, like she belonged there. She was next to being changed as Tom didn't want her to grow old and die while he stayed young and beautiful. Grace was 22 when Tom changed her.

In 1657 they were in Germany where they spotted the triplets get accused of witchery and wizardry. The couple had watched the triplet get drowned by the accusers. However, they were wrong. The triplets were just ordinary German teenagers. Until the couple saved them from death and turned them into one of them as they would not be able to live much longer if they were human. The triplets were so grateful they joined the family as well. Grace told me it felt great to be a mother even though she never thought about it when she was human. The triplets treated them as their real parents by calling them mother and father to show them their gratitude. In fact, them calling them mom and dad had rubbed off on the rest of us as well.

The next person to join was Sammy. His story was a lot like Edwards but he lived in Spain and had a 10 year old sister called Lola. It was 1689; he and his family were dying from some disease that struck in Barcelona. Adam was a doctor at the hospital he was in at the time. He loved the little girl Lola as she was like a sister to him as was Sammy was a brother. Before Lola had died she asked Adam to save Sammy just like Elizabeth asked Carlisle to save Edward. Sammy even has a small portrait of him and his family together that he managed to steal from his house other than a few of his bits and bobs.

Finally, Selena joined the family in 1851. Her story is the most mythical story ever and is set in Poland. What had happened was that her Grandmother who had this disease but never got the treatment so she had died because of it. It was a week after they had buried her grandmother. Selena told me she was out taking a walk and thought she was being followed. To prove her point she was grabbed from behind. The creature that held her captive had purple under their nails and had rotten skin. She looked at who was and I was shocked to hear that it was her grandmother. But she knew her grandmother would never hurt her. So she tried to get away and successes only just. She ran just a short way before turning around to see if the creature followed her. She said it had disappeared.

Apparently she said that there was an old wife tale about these creatures called lampirs. She told me that when turned around she saw her grandmother behind her. Her grandmother bit her and started sucking her dry of blood. Luckily Sammy was coming home from hunting but had caught her scent with a lampir. He told me that the only way to kill it was to take it by surprise and burn it with a torch. After he had saved Selena from her grandmother he changed her as she had lost too much blood already.

Selena told me that lampirs were like vampires in myths but have different characteristics. They have sharp teeth, their eyes are rolled up in their head, the only noise they make are these gurgling growls, they have rotten skin and they can become shadows to stop them from getting hurt or if it's the daytime.

**(AN: I didn't make up the lampirs, I got them from the last 3 books of vampire dusk.)**

Now I and my family thought it would be best if we all move back to Forks. It has been 100 years since I was last there. During my 100 years as a vampire, I learnt that I had a talent like Selena, Mom and Dad.

I wasn't kidding when I said calling them mom and dad had rubbed off on us as well.

My talent was that I could protect people from vampires that had talents that had something to do with the mind, like Selena, and I could push my shield away from me so I could feel their talents too. Plus I learnt to speak the vampire language, although it was basically them trying to tell me the different of when were speaking our language or the human language. Yes, I have learnt how to speak French, Portuguese, Spanish, German and Italian.

Tomorrow we will be starting our first day at Forks high school and dad will be starting out as a doctor at the hospital that Carlisle used to work at. We were at the same house that they had lived in the first time I had come here. The Lewis's.

It wasn't like it was inside the house like it was on the outside. It was bright and colourful on the inside. Once you open the doors you were in a narrow hallway. It had a dark blue carpet with white walls to match on the right hand side was a door that lead to the living room. It was just like the hall way. In the living room was a plasma screen TV, a karaoke machine, a big shelf with all the DVDs we had collected over the years, a DVD player, an Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, play station 3, 2 green sofas on the other side of the room, another sofa by the door. Behind the plasma TV was a big window with dark blue curtains to match the carpet. On the other side of the window is a door that leads to the kitchen and it is a bright yellow. There is also a door that leads outside. However in the hallway if you go straight on to the door on the other side of the front door, there is the dining room where we eat all our meals. On the left hand side wall in the dining room there is a door that leads to the garage where all our vehicles were. Upstairs was Selena, Adam, mom and dad's bedroom. On the next floor were mine, Stevie, Poppy's bedroom.

Sammy was the strangest one out of all my new siblings because his bedroom was in the attic. Stevie and Poppy decorated his room black so the attic doesn't look like an attic it looks like a room. However, they told me Sammy hardily used his bed to sleep in. He turns into a bat and clings to the ceiling sleeping upside down.

My bedroom is a light blue, Stevie's bedroom is green, Poppy's bedroom is pink, Adam's bedroom is orange and Selena's bedroom is yellow. I don't know what colour mom and dad's room is, as they always keep it locked up.

I wonder how much Forks has change since I was here last time. Oh that reminds me. My siblings think Edward still loves me as a cold one like Edward would never go out with the human in the first place but they might be friends with the human and that's it. They say that I wouldn't feel hurt if he didn't love me.

**Edward POV**

Today after 100 years I and my family are going back to forks high school. It still hurts me to know that she used to live here 100 years ago but now she's dead.

My family stopped me from going to the Volturi to kill myself so now I have to live on this planet without my beautiful angel. My morning lessons went really slowly, everyone kept their distance from me though I recognise some of the people who used to go here relatives.

At lunch me and my siblings got our lunch tray and sat down at a table far away from everyone else. I heard that there was a new family called the Lewis'. Apparently, they're 2 boys and 4 girls. They barely spoke to anyone. They only spoke to people who tried to make conversation. People knew their names but I couldn't be bothered with knowing their names.

_**They will be entering the cafe in 30 seconds Edward. I wonder if any of them have a sense of fashion. **_Alice thought.

I sighed and turn my head towards the door. Then suddenly a girl with brown hair and blue green eyes came in.

_**She has no sense of fashion that girl does. **_Alice again.

She was followed shortly by a boy with dark blond hair that was dressed very neatly. He also had a girl on each side of him that had the same shade of blond hair as he did. They also had the same blue eyes as each other. So they must be triplets and the girl with brown hair was their little sister.

_**Those girls have a good sense of fashion. There brother on the other hand needs a bit of work though.**_

I frowned. Why does Alice always think about clothes and shopping? Then suddenly the door opened again to reveal the last two of the family that looked like they were twins. Expect the girl looked a lot like Bella. In fact she was my Bella. My angel was still alive.

_**That boy has no fashion scent whatever as he is a complete scruff. The girl fashion scent is a lot like Bella's. Wait Bella! **_Alice.

_**What is Bella doing here looking the same since we left her? **_Rosalie.

_**Has anyone notice she can't be what we are, as she has the same colour eyes as before. But she's more graceful than before. **_Emmett.

_**Edward, why do I feel jealousy coming off you? You're not jealous of that boy next to her are you? **_Jasper.

I paid no attention to him and looked it the boy's mind.

_**Whatever I do I can't wind Bella up like the rest of them. I've tried horror films and I've tried pulling pranks on her. I would say that Edward never really liked her and we all lied to her to make her feel better but she hasn't been mean to me. Plus I don't have the heart to tell her that.**_

Then Daniel Newton chucked a screwed up piece of paper at Bella. He was going to ask Bella to come over so he can ask her out.

**Bella's POV**

My morning lessons were all boring as I learnt it all before. I and my family were heading to the cafe. Lunch was our favourite as we could all talk and tell each other what we had been doing. I and Sammy entered the cafe together. 12 seconds after we were in the cafe someone threw something at me. I turned to see who it was.

"Hey Bella do you want to come and sit with me and my friends" a boy with blond hair that looked a lot like Mike called to me. I bet the boy was relative to Mike Newton. I heard a low rumble coming from Sammy. He was sometimes an overprotective brother but I could stand up for myself now. I put on a polite smile and shook my head. Then I and Sammy went to go get lunch then we sat with our family.

"What did that weirdo Daniel Newton want then?" Stevie asked. I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Like you don't already know. But I have I positive thing to say about this school." I told them with a smirk.

"Yeah and what's that Bella?" Selena muffled with pasta in her mouth but I still heard her.

"The food is a whole lot better here." I said. They all laughed at that.

"Bella you're not upset that we moved back to your hometown" Adam whispered. Adam always worries about things he does.

"No I'm not Adam, so stop worrying." I replied with a small smile.

"Now as I'm an expert in boys. I expect he wanted to get you over at his table so he could ask you out. So I think it is my job to give him a warning" Sammy said getting up with his tray. Uh oh. The last person Sammy gave a warning ended up getting a black eye for not listening to Sammy's warning.

"Sammy, go to English." I told him.

He then sighed and went to put his food in the bin. We all watch Sammy just in case he decided to give Newton his warning after all. Instead he paused after he dumped his food away and looked in another direction. I followed his gaze and saw none other than Edward Cullen looking at me with black eyes. I quickly used my talent to protect my family's thoughts.

I looked quickly back at Sammy. I knew this wasn't going to be good. Sammy then turned back to look at us with a grin. I knew that grin anywhere. He was going to cause trouble.

He then turned his head back to the Cullen's and started to walk up to them. Then when he was behind Rosalie, he took a bite out of her untouched pizza and then turned his head to Rosalie, who was looking at him, big mistake, then kissed her full on the lips for one whole second. He then quickly walked at a human pace to the door and then turned his head towards us.

"Me love you long time!" Sammy called to us in a good British woman accent, and then he legged it out the door.

But that was all he had to do for us to start laughing our heads off. For the 100 years I have known Sammy, he was funnier than Emmett. No one could be funnier than Sammy.

I looked back at the Cullen's to see what they had thought of Sammy's behaviour. Rosalie was shocked, Emmett was mad, Jasper looked amused, Alice was grinning and Edward was looking at me with his eyes full of love. He then turned his head to Alice and quickly whispered to her while I turned back to my family.

"Do you know who Sammy just kissed?" I asked them.

"Yeah. Rosalie Cullen. I bet Emmett is really mad." Poppy whispered.

"Speaking of the Cullen's. Alice is coming over here. Do you want us to stay or go?" Selena asked.

"Go. Can you dump my tray too please?" I muttered. Selena nodded. They all got up and I watched them dump their trays. I then heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head to see Alice nervously watching her feet.

"Come and sit down next to me Alice." I told her, she then sat next to me and I gave her a warm smile.

"Edward wanted me to come over here to tell you that he still loves you." Alice began.

"I know he still loves me and I love him too." I quickly said.

"And he totally understands... what?" Alice asked me with a confused expression.

"My siblings told me that I wouldn't feel hurt if he left but I did. So he did love me." Then Selena came rushing to me with a shock expression. That only meant one thing. Sammy.

"Bella you have to come and see what Sammy's up to in the biology room." She said in a rush.

"Sorry Alice but I have to stop my stupid twin brother" I told her then I got up and followed Selena.

I heard light footsteps behind me but I just ignore them. I bet it was one of the Cullen's. When we got to the biology room I saw Sammy putting up foil on the ceiling. (**AN: My teacher once did this in science and it worked very well. Also it was totally awesome at what happens.) **

"Sammy what on earth are you doing?" I asked him.

He also had a Bunsen burner tube attached to a gas pipe, a box of matches and a metre stick with a wooded stick stuck to it.

"I'm doing a great experiment that I just heard about that I've really wanted to try out." He told me "Hi Eddie."

I looked around to see Edward behind me looking at me.

"Oh Bella can you take my phone and record it so I can put it on YouTube."

Sammy then took his phone out of his pocket and then gave it to me.

**Edward's POV**

Bella took the phone off Sammy and got it ready for this experiment Sammy wanted her to record.

"Are you staying or going?" Sammy asked me.

"Staying" I replied. If Bella was staying then so am I.

**Sammy's POV**

"Staying" Edward replied.

"Okay Bella press record now." I told her.

She then pressed the button and I heard the noise to show that it was recording.

"Hey everyone. I'm Sammy and I'm going to show you the best science experiment EVER! We start by putting some washing up liquid and mixing it in a bowl of water." I then squirted a bit of washing up liquid and mixed it together in the bowl of water and to not make it too boring I squirted some in Adam's face.

"HEY!" Adam squeal. That was funny because it sounded like a girl.

"Just to do it so no one gets bored," Adam just frowned at me, "anyway, we then have the tube from a Bunsen burner and attach that to a gas pipe. We then put the other end in the bowl." I then put the other end of the tube in the bowl, "we then turn the tap on and it starts to create bubbles," I turned the tap on to prove my point to them and of course bubbles were created really quickly, I saw Bella come nearer to get a better view of it, " you better get back when I turn this gas pipe off Bella," she then took a big step back when I turned the gas tap off, they all did, "we then light a match and I'm to light the end of this wooden stick stuck to the metre stick," I then lit a match and set the end of the wooden stick alight, I also blew out the match, "now this bit is dangerous so don't try this at home guys." That all I had to say before I moved the metre stick I was holding ,that had the flaming lit wooden stick at the end, to the bubbles and then suddenly it all went up in flames. It looked like mushroom flame. "I told you guys that it was an awesome experiment." I then saw Bella press the stop button on my phone

"Can I have my phone back please Bella?" I asked her.

She nodded and handed me my phone. I then used my vampire speed to tidy the place up. It was 30 seconds later and the room looked liked it hadn't been touched.

**Bella's POV**

I must admit that was some experiment Sammy did. It was totally amazing.

"I think we should all head to class as the teacher would not be too happy finding all of us in here." Edward muttered. With that said we all headed to our classes.

I had Drama with Adam so I'm glad I'm not alone. When the bell went for the end of lunch, the class started to file in and I noticed that Rosalie and Jasper were in this class. I knew this wasn't going to be a fun lesson.

"Okay class we have two new students and I want you to make them feel welcome here. So today we will be working in groups of four. You will have a project that you will have to complete within a month. At the end of that you will perform you performance. It can be about anything you want it to be about. You will also have time in lessons to practice it." Miss Darives said.

With that said, people started to go into their groups. I clinked to Adam not wanting to lose him. He pulled me over to where Rosalie and Jasper were standing.

"Why don't we work with you guys" Adam said trying to make conversation.

"Sure. It will be great to get to know my little sister's new family." Jasper replied with a small smile.

Adam didn't know what Jasper meant when he said little sister so he looked at me.

"The Cullen's thought of me as family." I told him. I saw understanding reach his eyes.

"Why did your brother kiss me?" Rosalie asked me.

"Rosalie, if you knew Sammy like we do. You would have known that his brain works differently to everyone else's brain. Trust me when I say that." I told her grinning.

She gave me, surprisingly, a small smile.

"Okay let's get to work" Adam started.

"Okay class, now you're all in groups, I'll give a sheet of paper to write your ideas down. Don't worry about the performance yet." Miss Darives called. She started to hand out paper and pens so we could write down our ideas.

"Should I write then?" Adam asked us. We all nodded and when Miss Darives came over, Adam held out his hand for them patiently. She gave them to him with a polite smile then walked off. Adam then sat down; the rest of us followed his example.

After that he started to write down everything that we said, he even added a few of his ideas to the paper. Then the bell went for the next lesson.

"Okay class. Can you hand in your sheets to me before you go?" Miss Darives called. Adam got up and walked to Miss Darives.

I got up and walked off to my history lesson that I had with Sammy.

Oh joy.

I walked in the classroom and sat next to Sammy, who had his feet on the desk, leaning back on his chair with his hands behind his head and was chewing gum. Luckily the history teacher hadn't entered the room, but he had. Edward looked at me when he passed our desk which happened to be at the front. Why Sammy wants to be at the front I have no idea.

Good thing I was protecting Sammy's thoughts. Just then Sammy got out of his relaxing position and threw his gum in the bin. Just then the history teacher came in. It was an old man with friendly grey eyes and had glasses on.

"Okay class we will be learning about..." I then started to zone out but tried to look like I was paying attention.

The bell then went signalling the end of the day Sammy got out of the classroom quickly while I slowly pack my bag. I then turned around to come face to face with Edward.

"Bella came we talk?" He whispered with sadness in his voice.

I felt miserable. I wanted to take away his misery, but I knew what he was going to ask.

"Sorry Edward but I'm sure you heard what I told Alice at lunch today." I whispered back.

I quickly looked round and saw we were the only ones left so I gave Edward a quick peck on the cheek and then I quickly walked off to the car.

When I pecked Edward on the cheek, I got a strange tingling feeling. I don't know why but I liked it. As I got nearer I saw Adam and Sammy fighting over the keys for the car.

"What are they doing?" I asked my sisters.

"Fighting over who's driving." Poppy sighed. I sighed too and leaned against the door. I saw Edward getting into his car with a smile on his face and driving off.

"I wish we could kill them both and let Bella drive" Selena said randomly.

"Yeah I totally agree" Stevie said.

"Don't worry I have an idea." I told them, I then turned my head towards the boys, "Sammy why don't you let Adam drive and you can chose what we listen to on the way home."

That did it, but I knew Sammy too well that he wouldn't refuse an offer like mine.

"Okay" He said excitedly.

Adam then unlocked the car so we all got in the car. Sammy and Adam at the front, me, Stevie and Poppy in the middle and Selena in the back.

I then turned my head around so I could talk to Selena who was playing on her green DS.

"What are you playing?" I asked her.

"Cooking mama." She said. I turned around and listen to the music Sammy had chosen. Apparently it was lady Gaga and Beyonce telephone. Not to mention he was singing to it as well.

When we got home I rushed out the car to go to my bedroom to do my homework.

It was 4:30 when I finished my homework so I walked downstairs to see Sammy setting up the karaoke machine so I sat next to Selena who was going to record it on her video recorder as she likes to keep memories. Sammy then started to sing.

_If I could write you a song,  
and make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used to pull all my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't,  
you think you're cooler than me.  
You got designer shades, just to hide your face and  
you wear them around like you're cooler than me.  
And you never say hey,  
or remember my name. It's probably cuz,  
you think you're cooler than me.  
You got your hot crowd,  
shoes on your feet, and you wear them around,  
like they ain't shit. But you don't know,  
the way that you look,  
when your steps make that much noise. See I got you, all figured out,  
you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
Girl, you're so vain,  
you probably think that this song is about you.  
Don't you? Don't you?  
If I could write you a song,  
and make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used to pull all my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't,  
you think you're cooler than me.  
You got designer shades,  
just to hide your face and you wear them around like,  
you're cooler than me. And you never say hey,  
or remember my name. It's probably cuz,  
you think you're cooler than me. You got your hot crowd,  
switching your walk,  
and you don't even look when you pass by.  
But you don't know, the way that you look.  
When your steps make that much noise.  
And don't you dare act like you don't know,  
know what's up, cuz your nose is up. I'm approaching up.  
Like I can't give you winter in the summer  
or summer in the winter  
Miami in December  
trying to look bored in them Dior's.  
she probably is,  
Was acting shallow 'til she found out  
how deep that my pockets is  
Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder  
That I think you're fine, but I'm finer  
'Cause it sure seems  
('Cause it sure seems)  
You got no doubt  
(That you got no doubt)  
But we all see  
(We all see)  
You got your head in the clouds  
(Clouds)  
if I could write you a song,  
and make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used to pull all my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't,  
you think you're cooler than me.  
You got designer shades,  
just to hide your face and you wear them around like,  
you're cooler than me. And you never say hey,  
or remember my name. It's probably cuz,  
you think you're cooler than me._

He then bowed to show he was finished. We clapped and that is how it went until it was dinner and dad was home

. We all sat down in the dining room and ate our delicious Spaghetti Bolognese. We were all quiet at the table. No one found this annoying expect for one person. Sammy.

"Hey Bella you know you were singing songs sung by girls and not songs by boys. So what about we make a bet? You sing a boy song, you get to pick what girl song I sing. Oh you have to do it before we watch the film I pick otherwise you have to do everything I say for a week." He then held out his hand so I could shake it. This is going to be easy, I could do it after dinner.

When we had all finished, Stevie and Poppy helped mum and dad do the washing up while I walked to the living room. While I was setting up what I was singing, Sammy's head popped round the door. He was grinning.

"Do you think it will be that easy?" he asked me with amusement.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I mean how is he going to make this harder for me.

"I'm going to get the Cullen's and come back here with them so they can watch the film I'm going to pick with us." He told.

"Is that a good idea" I asked. He just shrugged his shoulders and left.

**Sammy's POV**

I then left and got into my blue Ferrari and drove off to the Cullen's old house that they used to live in.

Of course I was right they were here. Since Edward was a mind reader he would be able to help me I thought while I got out of the car.

"What do you want help with?" said a familiar voice. I knew the others will hear me so I just communicate through my thoughts.

"Do you want to see Bella again lover boy," he nodded, "well you're going to have to protect me from your brother Emmett." Again he just nodded his head. I then followed him to the house into the living room. All his family were there. Luckily Emmett hadn't tried to kill me yet. Then a man who I think was Carlisle came forward.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle. This is my wife Esme." He waved to a brunette that was next to him. "And of course you know the rest of the family. May we help you with anything?"

"Yeah. Would you like to come round my house so you can meet the rest of my family? Also its movie night so I get to pick what film we get to watch." I told them.

"We would be delighted to come round." Carlisle said. Then I got in my Ferrari with Edward sitting next to me. I saw a jeep and a BMW behind me while I drove. I turned on my CD player and Beat Again by JLS started to play. I loved this song. It was one of my favourites. Five minutes later, we arrived at the house.

When I opened the door I heard music start. So I used my vampire speed to see what was happening. I crouch down by the door of the living room and saw Bella starting to sing.

(_Bella, _**Adam, **_**Both**_)

_Usher_

_Yeah man_

_So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin  
From side to side  
Si-side to side_

_Thank god the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone  
Back to life  
Ba-back to life_

_Hands up and suddenly  
We all got our hands up  
No control of my body_

_Ain't i seen you before  
I think i remember those  
Eyes eyes eyes  
Eyes e-e_

_Cuz baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again_

_Yeah baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again_

_So dance dance  
Like it's the last last night  
of your life life  
I'mma get you right_

_Cuz baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again_

_Keep downing  
Drinks like there's no tomorrow  
There is just right now  
Now now now  
Now n-now now_

_Gonna set the roof  
On fire  
Gonna burn this  
Mother F-cker  
Down down down  
Down d-down down_

_Hands up when the  
Music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands  
On my body_

_Swear I've seen you before  
I think i remember those  
Eyes eyes eyes  
Eyes e-e_

_Cuz baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again_

_Yeah baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again_

_So dance dance  
Like it's the last last night  
of your life life  
I'mma get you right_

_Cuz baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again  
_  
**In the cover of the music  
Get naked baby  
I'm sorry chica  
Better holla at Tyronne**

**Let him know how I  
Jump trough your  
Foot Loop  
Scoola chica two can**

**We're from blocka  
Blocka o polaca  
Where the boys get loose  
Like a wacka flacka**

**Ooh no man it's global  
Was' up Colale flacka  
I wanna be your giant  
No not your dada**

**Dale abra dai  
Papa nicholas baby  
Let me see  
Yo soi un Juanito que  
Stato taito  
Yo freco no ok**

_**Cuz baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again**_

_**Yeah baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again**_

_**So dance dance  
Like it's the last last night  
of your life life  
I'mma get you right**_

_**Cuz baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again**_

_**Yeah baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again**_

_**So dance dance  
Like it's the last last night  
of your life life  
I'mma get you right**_

_**Cuz baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again**_

Bella and Adam then ended up back to back with their arms crossed. I saw Selena turn her camera off. Everyone clapped at their brilliant performance.

I got up and walked to Bella. She went up to the karaoke machine for my song. I couldn't care what she'll pick. I'll just make the most of it. I grabbed the head microphone as I like to dance while I sing.

Selena got her camera at the ready and everyone was watching me about to sing my girl song. Bella gave me an evil grin before starting the music then sitting next to Selena. The music started and from what I knew of it, it was only girl by Rihanna.

_La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la_

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie  
Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like  
So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight  
I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only one_

_Want you to take me like a thief in the night  
Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right  
Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside  
And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one_

_Take me for a ride  
Oh baby, take me high  
Let me make you first  
Oh make it last all night  
Take me for a ride  
Oh baby, take me high  
Let me make you first  
Make it last all night_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man  
Only girl in the world  
Girl in the world  
Only girl in the world  
Girl in the world_

After I was finished they all started laughing.

"I so got to put this on the internet." Selena said after she had finished her fit of laughter.

Then a few more minutes later everyone calm down and mum went to get our snacks for the movie while I went upstairs to get my very special friend.

**Selena's POV**

Sammy went upstairs to his bedroom. God knows why. But I took my position behind the sofa as Sammy might pick a horror movie.

I still can't get the images out of my head last time he picked a film and it was Exorcist. I will never be able to remove those gruesome pictures out of my head. No wonder it was banned from the UK. What I don't know is how he got his hands on one.

Bella was putting the karaoke machine away and then started to set up the DVD player. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in front of the couch I was hiding behind because Alice and Jasper were sitting on it. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on another couch while Bella, Edward, Stevie, Poppy and Adam sat on the floor.

Then Sammy came into the room with his favourite doll. Yes I said doll. He then went up to the shelves that had thousands of DVDs on them. He then point one out to his doll. He made it nod and he turned around to face Bella.

"Bella can you hold Chucky for me, please?" he asked her. She nodded and he gave Chucky to her. Again yes, Chucky from the movie Child Play. He then turned into a bat and flew up to the top shelf to get the DVD.

"Quick Bella. Throw the doll out of the window" I said quickly.

Sammy then turned human and got the doll off Bella. He then put the disc in the DVD player.

Mum then came in with our snacks. She gave me my strawberry sugar cover liquorish, Bella her marshmallows', the triplets their pizza and Sammy his popcorn. Mum and dad had chocolate cover strawberries for their snack. When we got to the title page I saw it was Cirque Du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant.

"Hey Jasper, can I sit next to you please?" I asked. He just nodded. I climbed over the sofa and sat down beside him. it was very peaceful sitting next to Jasper.

The movie lasted for 2 hours. When it was finished all the Cullen's except Edward got up. During the movie Edward and Bella had repaired their relationship. Dad showed them to the front door.

"Okay everyone bedtime." Mum said getting up. "If you're staying Edward than you can stay in Bella's room if you like, but you have to go home in the morning as I know very well that you have school in the morning." We then all went upstairs to bed.

**Bella's POV**

I got out of my bathroom in my t-shirt and sweats that I always where for bed. When I entered my bedroom I saw Edward sitting on the bed. He was watching me with his still black eyes. Maybe I can persuade him to go hunting tomorrow. I looked at my clock it was 10:30pm.

"Bella whatever you do, do not make too much noise if you're going to make love with Edward!" Sammy called from the attic.

"You do realised his tucked his chucky in its bed." Edward whispered to me grinning.

"I heard that lover boy!"

I then closed my eyes as I felt cool arms wrapped around me which made me feel safe. Also making dream happy dreams. I haven't felt like this for 100 years.

**Please review as this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Also I need help with the pictures if you want to see what they look like.**


End file.
